


Back in my arms

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Nobody is Dead, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: Avengers ENDGAME SPOILER! ONLY READ IF YOU DON'T CARE OR ALREADY SEEN IT! Summary in Notes!





	Back in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda lives with Clint and Laura in the aftermath of Endgame, when she gets a surprise!

Thanos dusted away infront of everyone. Luckily Tony survived the snap, he needed some medical attention, apart from that he seemed all right. The compund, their home is destroyed, it was  only ashes beneath their feet, the worry was written on all of their faces hanging low but happy that the enemy was defeated. It would take a while to restore the facility, Sam came up to Wanda holding her tight, she didn't even notice she was crying: "Hey hey, everything is good, we got it, we got him." Sam helped her getting up on her feet, Wanda didn't know why she was crying, it was as if she lost everything and Wanda did, she lost Vision, her love, her soulmate. Now she realised, how much she missed him and wished he was the one soothing her. Sam carried Wanda to Valkryie, Val asked "Is she dead?" Sam responded "No, she fainted I guess, was crying real hard." Val took Wanda on her Pegasus and flew her to a hospital nearby. 

–Few months later–

A knock on the door woke Wanda from her slumber. Laura walked over to her bed and shook Wanda's shoulder "Hey Sweetie, you wanna wake up? There is a surprise for you wating down stairs." Wanda mumbled something inaudible in her pillow and put the covers over her head. "Come on Wanda, you will love it." Laura took the covers and put them down again she turned Wanda's face toward her, "Let's go come on." Laura stood up and took Wanda's hand to aid her up. "I don't want to wake up, can't I just lay here all day and do nothing?" she slumped back into her bed, hand still grabbed by Laura, "If you don't stand up in the next minutes I'll ask Clint to get you down stairs in a not so friendly way." Wanda only nodded toward her and put the covers back up "Give me a few more minutes." she said to her and closed her eyes again. Laura left her room with the door wide open, Wanda heard a very familiar voice and shot up, she quickly ran to the door and down the stairs, as if she was flying. She saw him sitting there next to Tony and Morgan, Wanda couldn't hold back her tears as they started to make their way down her cheeks, with a soft, whimpering tone she tried to speak up: "Tell me this isn't a dream and you are really sitting there." Vision turned away from Nate who he was talking to and made his way to Wanda "This is clearly not a dream, I'm real and I'm standing infront of you." he caressed her cheek and wiped the tears from her face, he looked into her teary eyes and reassuringly smiled at her, Wanda laughed at him and whispers: "I missed you." he put his arms around her and pressed his lips on hers, he broke the kiss to tell her something aswell, "Wanda, you know that you couldn't reciprocate what I told you in Wakanda, so I say it again, I love you Wanda Maximoff, and I will always love you." Wanda kissed him again and reassured him "I love you too, alot, I love you until I die for good and you'll be with me." Wanda took Visons hand and led him up to her room. She closed the door behind her and took him to bed with her laying and enjoying each other company, after their traumatic departure.


End file.
